Let's Play Driver's License
"Let's Play Driver's License" is the 38th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 38th episode overall. Synopsis Stumpy and Quack Quack try to get their driver's licenses. Plot Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are playing Cops and Robbers. As Quack tries to escape on a kick-scooter, Kaeloo jumps on top of the police car and tells Stumpy to take the wheel. Mr. Cat emerges from a cat flap on a nearby rock, and Quack Quack effortlessly jumps over the rock. Stumpy, however, crashes the car into the rock. Mr. Cat asks Stumpy about his driver's license, and he reveals that he doesn't even have one. Kaeloo bandages herself and Mr. Cat, and everyone glares at Stumpy. Stumpy points out that nobody in Smileyland has a driver's license, but Mr. Cat and Kaeloo produce their licenses, proving him wrong. He asks them how they got their licenses and why he doesn't have one, and Mr. Cat mockingly tells him that it's probably because he's too short to reach the pedals. Kaeloo tells him that he has to go to driving school, and Quack Quack decides that he will go too. Stumpy is shocked to find out that he has to pay $15000, and he wonders where to get the money and even contemplates selling his sister. Quack Quack pays up, and Kaeloo says that she has to have some way to pay for the free food offered to the students: rotten cheese, yogurts and apples. Kaeloo pulls put a chart with pictures of road signs on it and starts talking at an incredibly fast speed. Stumpy is unable to understand anything, but Quack Quack is able to, and he takes notes. By the time it's over, Stumpy is lying on the ground, exhausted. Mr. Cat comes by and starts to bother Quack Quack, but Kaeloo tells him to stop since Stumpy and Quack Quack need to be ready to take their exam the next day at 6:30 a.m. Stumpy gets excited until he realizes how early that is. The next day, everybody waits for Stumpy and he finally shows up. Kaeloo admonishes him for being late for his driving test, and then they all get inside the cars. Quack Quack starts to get nervous when Mr. Cat (who is his driving instructor) laughs evilly. Stumpy tries to sneak a dollar bill onto Kaeloo's seat, but she sits on it and it pokes her. She asks Stumpy what he is doing, but she decides to just forget about what happened. Stumpy tries to start driving, but he realizes he forgot to turn the key in the ignition. Quack Quack prepares to start the car, and he says "Quack". Mr. Cat gives him points on his test for quacking. Stumpy keeps adjusting his seat, to Kaeloo's annoyance. Mr. Cat tells Quack Quack to start the car, and he does. Kaeloo has fallen asleep, and Stumpy finally starts the car. Kaeloo wakes up and congratulates him, and she tells him that he has to drive through the cones. He drives straight instead, and he knocks over a lot of the cones. Mr. Cat keeps telling Quack Quack to do random driving moves, which he manages to do. He asks him to do a parallel park, and Quack Quack effortlessly pulls it off. Mr. Cat gives him more bad points anyway since he didn't look in the mirror. Meanwhile, Stumpy tries to get his car out of a sticky situation: it's trapped between two trees and a lamppost. Kaeloo starts to wonder how Stumpy even got the car into this situation. As Quack Quack and Mr. Cat continue, they come to a crossroads. Pointing to the left is a signboard with a peace sign leading to a nice place, and pointing to the right is a danger sign leading to a clearly dangerous area with red skies. Mr. Cat tells Quack Quack to turn to the right. Not far behind, Kaeloo wonders why he took that path. She notices Stumpy biting the steering wheel, and he explains that when he is stressed out, he bites things. Kaeloo turns on the radio, thinking that some music might calm him down. She starts singing along, and she tells him to sing as well. He starts singing, and he starts to relax a bit, but he still knocks down everything in his way. Meanwhile, Quack Quack is trying to drive, but Mr. Cat is making things very difficult for him. First, he tickles Quack Quack, then he flashes a flashlight in his eyes, and finally, he rips the steering wheel out of the car. Quack Quack accidentally drives the car off a cliff, and Mr. Cat, who somehow got out, tells him he failed. Stumpy drives along, and Kaeloo tells him driving a car is just like playing a video game. Suddenly, they see a little flower ahead. Kaeloo screams at Stumpy to avoid running the flower over, and just then, Quack Quack's car falls onto the flower. Stumpy recalls Kaeloo telling him that driving a car is like playing a video game, and he neatly turns around Quack Quack's car. He asks Kaeloo why she didn't tell him that earlier, but he winds up crashing the car into a tree. Mr. Cat is about to kill a flower with his claws when Bad Kaeloo shows up behind him. He asks her whether she's going to strangle him, punch him or beat him up into a different shape, but she maliciously tells him she has a better idea. Her idea turns out to be smashing him through the hood of a car and letting Stumpy drive. Stumpy tells Mr. Cat not to worry, since driving is "just like a video game", but he winds up crashing the car off-screen. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Flower * Living Plain Yogurts Trivia * Mr. Cat and Kaeloo are revealed to have driver's licenses, but it is unclear whether Stumpy and Quack Quack got theirs at the end of the episode. ** According to "Let's Play Gangster Poker", Stumpy still doesn't have a license. * The pictures on Kaeloo and Mr. Cat's driver's licenses appear to have been taken when they were much younger. * Stumpy says that he bites things when he is stressed, similar to what happened in "Let's Play Air Pockets". Gallery Screenshot_20180205-103752.png Let's Play Driver's License.png Screenshot_20180205-103908.png Screenshot_20180205-103918.png Screenshot_20180205-104019.png Mr. Cat Reading Some Newspaper.png Stillwaiting.png Stumpy with Lack of Sleep.png Driver.jpg Kaeloo Sleeping.png Living Yogurt.png Screenshot_20180205-104443.png Screenshot_20180205-104433.png Screenshot_20180205-104540.png Screenshot_20180205-104605.png Even Better.png 31684207-C3F8-4D18-B36E-9C0BDA17103C.jpeg E5B24C1D-6CD6-4C7D-9E00-2EB498A07775.jpeg 00D9F3B6-A01A-4586-B77D-B67BF8DCEE89.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes